A Story about My Noona
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Annyeong, yeorobeun! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Changmin. Aku seorang namja tampan yang masih berumur 11 tahun. Hari ini, aku ingin bercerita pada kalian tentang noona-ku. a JaeMin family fic


**Title : A Story about My Noona**

**Disclaimer : Changmin milik Buddha seutuhnya U_U**

**Warning : ini cerita gaje untuk melampiaskan sesuatu.. :) don't like don't read, kalo ga suka bisa langsung di-exit ajah.. :)**

.

* * *

><p>drabbles pendek tentang JaeMin family :D kudedikasikan buat koko-ku tersayang yang sudah banyak membantuku dan sudah menyayangiku walaupun kita cuma sodara sepupu :) xie xie, ko.. you're the best! *O* wo ai no, ko ^0^<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Annyeong, yeorobeun! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Changmin. Aku seorang namja tampan yang masih berumur 11 tahun. Hari ini, aku ingin bercerita pada kalian tentang noona-ku.

Aku adalah anak kedua dari Kim Yongwoon dan Park—Kim Jungsoo. Orangtua kami tinggal di Jepang untuk urusan bisnisnya dan meninggalkan aku dan noona-ku yang benama Kim Jaejoong berdua saja di Korea. Memang menyebalkan saat mengetahui orangtuamu tidak memperdulikanmu dan lebih memilih bisnis mereka dibanding anak sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu karena aku punya noona-ku.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, noona-ku bernama Kim Jaejoong. Di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun pada tahun ini, noona-ku itu sangaaat cantik! Aku tidak berkata begini karena aku adiknya, tidak. Tapi, bayangkanlah seorang yeoja berwajah sedikit kecil dengan kedua mata _doe_ yang selalu berbinar setiap kali kau menatapnya, hidung mancung yang lucu, serta bibir _plum_ berwarna pink yang menggiurkan—ups, ngomong yadong apa aku tentang noona-ku?

Selain itu, rambut noona lurus dengan warna hitam kecoklatan, panjangnya sebahu. Ditambah dengan postur tinggi langsing, noona-ku menjadi incaran banyak namja. Tapi, asal kalian tahu saja, noona itu milikku!

Umma dan Appa meninggalkan kami berdua sejak noona berusia 13 tahun—itu artinya sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu pula noona harus belajar mandiri untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk diriku yang masih sangat manja waktu itu.

Aku masih ingat benar, kalau noona membangunkanku, dia akan mencium pipiku—yang katanya gembil—kemudian berbisik di telingaku, "Minnie.. Irreona.. Sudah pagi.."

Dan sesaat kemudian, seolah suara noona sudah menjadi alarm alami untukku, aku akan bangun sambil mengucek mataku, kemudian mencium pipi noona. "Selamat pagi, noona.." aku biasa berkata begitu setiap pagi. Dan begitulah kebiasaan kami selama beberapa tahun aku tinggal berdua dengan noona.

Noona-ku itu sangat perhatian. Dia sangat suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentangku, dan terkadang meladeni kenakalanku yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan itu. Memang sih, terkadang aku merasa kenakalanku membuatnya sebal—bahkan marah. Tapi aku melakukan itu kan semata-mata ingin mendapat perhatiannya, walaupun noona sudah perhatian sekali padaku.

Salah satu bentuk perhatian noona biasa ditunjukkannya lewat makanan yang sering dimasaknya untukku. Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Noona-ku itu pandai memasak! Bahkan rasa masakannya lebih enak dibanding buatan umma—mianhae, umma, tapi aku hanya mengatakan fakta.

Noona sering sekali mendahulukanku dalam urusan makan. Bahkan, jika Yunho-hyung—namjachingu noona—yang punya masalah pencernaan itu datang ke rumah untuk meminta noona memasak untuknya, sudah pasti dan tanpa ditanya noona akan memasak untukku lebih dulu. Hahay!

Tapi, disamping cantik, baik hati, dan punya segudang keahlian lain yang membuatnya mendapat cap seorang 'noona sempurna' dariku, ia juga punya satu kelemahan. Ia sangat mudah merasa _down_.

Contohnya saja sewaktu ia putus sementara dari Yunho-hyung, noona-ku itu menangis seharian. Tidak mau makan, hanya minum air putih saja dan kemudian menangis lagi. Ia mengurung diri seharian di kamar dan hanya menangis. Jelas saja, aku yang selama ini tak pernah marah sama Yunho-hyung kini merasa begitu sebal! Aku kan tidak mau noona tersayangku dipermainkan sama Yunho-hyung yang sering mengaku kalau dia benar-benar mencintai noona.

Dan waktu itu, hanya dengan modal nekat anak umur 11 tahun, tanpa pikir panjang—dan tanpa sepengetahuan noona tentunya—aku langsung mengambil mantel, mengambil kupluk, dan membuka pintu. Dan begitu aku membuka pintu...

ZAAAAA.

Yah, hujan..

'_Tapi tidak apa-apa! Semuanya kan akan kulakukan buat noona-ku!_' pikirku waktu itu, kemudian berlari masuk dan mengambil payung merah favorit noona. Entah kenapa, yang terpikir dalam benakku saat itu hanya noona, noona, dan noona..

Dengan penuh keberanian—serta sedikit rasa takut—aku berjalan melawan hujan dengan payung di tangan dan sebuah boneka kecil pemberian Yunho-hyung yang kuambil diam-diam dari lemari noona saat noona sedang tidur. Harapanku sih, dengan boneka itu, Yunho-akan luluh dan mau bersama kembali dengan noona.

Tak berapa lama aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Yunho-hyung. Dalam hati aku cukup bersyukur Yunho-hyung sering mengajakku main game di rumahnya. Jadi, aku cukup hafal jalan ke rumahnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu, dan langsung dibukakan oleh target utamaku. Jung Yunho-hyung!

"Eh? Changmin? Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Yunho-hyung waktu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum—pura-pura—polos dan secepat kilat menyerahkan boneka beruang mungil yang sebelumnya sudah kusemprotkan parfum Jae-noona ke boneka itu. Semoga saja cara ini berhasil. Aku pernah baca di internet kalau aroma parfum wanita akan membuat pria merindukan wanita itu.

Yunho hanya memandangku bingung, kemudian menatap boneka itu lekat-lekat. Dan sementara Yunho-hyung menatap boneka itu, aku melenggang dengan santai keluar dari pekarangan Yunho-hyung. Biar saja hyung bodoh satu itu cengo dengan boneka yang tadi kuberikan. Aku bisa memprediksi beberapa hari setelah ini, Yunho-hyung akan kembali berkunjung ke rumahku sambil membawa bunga untuk Jae-noona dan makanan—untukku, tentu saja!

Dan benar saja! Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, saat pulang sekolah, aku mendapati Yunho-hyung sedang ada di rumahku, mengelus rambut hitam noona-ku yang kebetulan waktu itu sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Dari mata mereka tersirat pandangan penuh cinta. Aku yakin pasti mereka sudah berbaikan.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, aku langsung menyerbu ke dapur dalam diam, mencoba mengecek apa ada makanan untukku. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan?

Sepaket penuh porsi _jumbo_ ayam goreng yang kini sedang bertengger cantik diatas piring di meja makan!

Uwooo, rencanaku memang ddaebak! Bukan hanya Jae-noona yang berbaikan dengan Yunho-hyung, makanan-makananku juga bertambah!

Dan akhirnya, hari itu aku makan dengan sangat lahap, menghabiskan porsi _jumbo_ itu sendirian sementara Yunho-hyung dan Jae-noona asyik mesra-mesraan di kamar Jae-noona. Untung saja tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Jae-noona.

Yeah, dan itulah ceritaku tentang noona-ku. Ia baik hati, polos, dan ceria, tapi disaat bersamaan juga kekanakan, _moody_, dan terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Aku sangaaaaaat sayaaaaaang sama noona-ku, bagaimana denganmu?

Salam, Kim Changmin.

.

.

=FIN=

.

.

gaje ya? ._. Mian kalo gaje, ini family entah ke berapaku yang aku masih belom bisa dapet feelnya.. ._. Lagipula, mungkin gegara saya sibuk sama urusan lomba itu..

ini saya post malem2 tepat sehari sebelum saya harus keluar kota buat lomba lho :D *bangga

Ya sudah, kalo gitu boleh saya minta reviewnya?

Dan ada yang mau epilognya _Will You Protect Me?_

Kalo ada yg mau bilang ya :)

_Review please?_

Gomawo ^^~


End file.
